Negasonic Teenage What The !
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: Okay, I just wanted to make that the title, it actually has nothing to do with the story. Yukio's taken by Magneto, El is PISSED, how will El get her girlfriend back? (will have Yukio action in later chapters) Femslash pairing: Yukio x Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Yukio x Negasonic, Yukio x Ellie and so on. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay why are there no Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Yukio on FF unless my search bar 'skills' are crap! Seriously! It's fine just let me down a little there, but its fine because I'm going to fix that. Just because my writing is shit doesn't mean that I don't enjoy it, so why not put it to use by filling the Negasonic/Yukio hole? This is set after the second Deadpool movie, Vanessa is back, Peter is saved, and Green Lantern never happened. Well, here you go. As always hope you enjoy, oh and I don't own nothin'! :)

* * *

Negasonic could barely contain the urge to slam her head into the desk in front of her, repeatedly. Ever since the incident at the orphanage with Russel and Juggernaut the X-Men have been working more and more often with Deadpool's X-Force. In fact, she, Yukio, and Colossus were currently sitting in Professor Xavier's office in a meeting about their current partnership.

"I am to understand that you three are honorary members of Mr. Wilson's X-Force?" the Professor asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yes," Colossus replied looking rather stiff and tense, "Deadpool has called repeatedly for missions."

"And how often do you three go on these missions?" Xavier questioned.

"As often as necessary," Colossus replied. The Professor sighed.

"I do not want any more of my students participating in this X-Force," Professor Xavier said firmly, "I do not approve of their... methods, but that being said, I do agree with their reasons. As long as these excursions do not interfere with your X-Men assignments then I will allow it to continue. Please make sure that you do not overstep our boundaries and, please, be safe."

"Thank you Professor, we will be careful," Colossus ensured. Xavier nodded and signaled for them to go.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Yukio smiled once they were out in the hall and the door was closed.

"Ya, but it could have also gone better," Negasonic replied.

"Nothing goes perfectly to plan," Yukio said, interlacing El and her fingers. El let herself smile a little and relax some of her pent up tension.

"I personally feel that we should be extra careful about the missions we choose now," Colossus noted, "With the Professor watching us closely, we won't get as much leeway as we've had."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you were the one that shoved the wire up Juggernaut's ass," Negasonic reminded, thinking back to their first X-Force battle.

"That was special circumstance," Colossus replied, but smirking inwardly at the memory. Pulling him out of his reminiscing was the buzz of his phone followed shortly by Yukio's.

"It's Wade," she noticed, opening her cell.

"Hm, apparently an urgent X-Force call," Colossus read.

"Let's go!" Yukio squeaked, grabbing Negasonic's wrist and pulling her down the hall with Colossus following quickly.

* * *

They arrived at Deadpool and Blind Al's house in less than twenty minutes. They had called Dopinder, so naturally it took a bit longer, but the kid always got upset whenever he wasn't included in any X-Force mission, so Colossus usually went out of his way to include him. 'Everyone is a hero in their own right' or, at least that's what he says. Once they arrived, all of them sporting their X-Men uniforms with El wearing one of her light trench coats on top, Wade was at the door ready to greet them.

"Hey! There's my favorite X-People!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet, "Hiiii Yukio!"

"Hi Wade," Yukio beamed, waving back. Negasonic rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Ah, and little JB!" Wade grinned opening his arms for a hug.

"Kruger," El greeted walking right past Deadpool's open arms and into the house.

"That's just cold," Wade said following Yukio and Colossus in. The living room was filled with the usual, Domino leaning on the wall, Cable standing in the center of the room arms crossed, and Blind Al resting on the couch. Wade practically leapt into his place on the couch and took his time getting comfy.

"So what was this super urgent mission you mentioned?" El asked wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay, so I am treading on the most dangerous lands known to the human race," Wade said dramatically, "My woman's birthday." Negasonic rolled her eyes with a groan as Yukio squeaked in excitement. Cable mimicking El's reaction save the groan.

"Wade, you said this was an urgent X-Force mission," Colossus said, getting irritated.

"It is! My lady's b-day is coming up and I got nothing! Zero-zip-zilch!" Wade exclaimed.

"I'm out," Ellie said turning on her heel towards the door.

"Wait! No! Please don't go Chicken Noodle!" Deadpool begged. Yukio grabbed El's wrist, giving her the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster. El only lasted a few seconds before letting out a sigh of defeat. Yukio smile broadened as she wrapped her arms around El's torso is triumph.

"I have got to get that girl on speed dial," Wade whispered to Colossus earning him another eyeroll, "Alright! Let's get to this!

* * *

It is now two weeks since that 'mission' and Wade had successfully delivered his gift. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was apprehensive before hand and practically talked off everyone's ears (well, more so than usual), putting Negasonic in a rather irritated mood all week (again, more so than usual) making her far from approachable by anyone other than Yukio and especially for Wade.

"Come on! We have to help him!" Yukio pleaded.

"No we don't," Negasonic replied firmly.

"But if Magneto is really there-" Yukio began, but was cut off by a glare from El.

"If Magneto was there, he'd make a show," El said, "He would be on every news channel and the front of every paper by now." Yukio sighed, obviously not getting anywhere.

"Alright, you can stay," Yukio turned towards the door, "I'll be back soon." El only nodded before putting her headphones back in. Yukio left, leaving a disappointed and rather annoyed Negasonic behind her. El dwelled in the silence for a minute, stiffly frozen.

"Fuck!" El half growled, half shouted and stomping after Yukio.

* * *

In all honesty, El was surprised to actually see Magneto flinging scrap metal at her in the middle of a junk yard, but she was far from pleased when he turned his attention towards Yukio. Her back was turned, focusing on another mutant El didn't recognize.

"No you don't!" El growled, energizing her power and charging. His focus elsewhere, Magneto didn't realize until it was too late giving Negasonic the perfect opening to blast him into a nearby wall of car shells.

"Intriguing," Magneto mused standing and brushing himself off. Having shielded himself with a piece of metal, he was rather unharmed save for a few soon-to-be bruises on his back when he rammed into the car pile.

"You know, you'd be a great asset," Magneto mused, carefully treading around El.

"Shut up you bag of shit," Negasonic growled, her rage still having not recovered from when he tried to attack Yukio.

"Hm, a little protective aren't we?" Magneto noted, "Why is that?" El growled and began charging her power again. Magneto simply clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Thrusting out his hand as if reaching for something, Negasonic could feel his powers activating and before she new it Yukio was in his grasp. Having locked onto her whip, he had pulled her out mid-fight, holding her hostage in his arms, her whip now in his hand.

"Let her go!" El demanded, her power spiking, but only enough so that she was glowing slightly and her eyes were blazing yellow.

"I have a preposition," Magneto said, "you for her."

"El don't you da-" Yukio shouted before Magnto clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her effectively. Beyond them, El could hear Deadpool's triumphant cheers and insults along with the distinct sound of Colussus' footsteps. Unfortunately, Magneto also heard.

"Oh, it would appear it is time for me to take my leave," Magneto smiled, "I'll give you some time to think on it." With that, he lifted off into the air using the metal attached to the bottom of his boots.

"Yukio!" El shout racing after the pair, but it was too late. He was gone. Deadpool and Colussus had just come over the small hill (more like large mound) that had separated the battles just as Magneto left. Not even Wade spoke. El just stood there, watching the fading dot that was her girlfriend and Magneto. Nothing, her mind was blank until she felt the instant and poisonous blaze of anger and hatred. Growling, El charged only her fist and punched it into the pile of stacked cars she had flung Magneto into sending a good chunk of them flying. She had never been able to do that before.

"Ellie-" Colossus took a step forward, but instantly felt the temperature spike. El was radiating explosive energy.

"When we find them, I am going to blast that man so hard that he'll be a hundred miles past the edge of any map," El growled dangerously, her voice filled with venomous hate.

* * *

Authour's Note: Okay, a little short, but it accomplished what I wanted. And before anyone rants, yes Yukio will have her time to shine, but that's later. Also, far warning: I don't really keep up with the X-Men thoroughly, just enough to get by so please don't get too caught up with smaller details. I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey! I really don't have anything to say right now so hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own shit. (a person can dream though)

* * *

It had been a week. A week since the X-Force call. A week since the fight. A week since Yukio was taken. Basically a week since anyone could sleep at night for fear of El's terror. When she first arrived, she cursed about as often as Colossus attempted to get Wade to join the X-Men and basically anyone who got within a good foot of her would get second degree burns at least. You walk by her and somehow muster up the courage to say hi you would get a glare, dare to help her up during training you got a growl, thought you would make an attempt at being her friend you were lucky if you got the cold shoulder and a harsh glance. She eventually warmed up enough to not burn people, but everything stayed the same until Yukio. The second El laid eyes on Yukio, Colossus thought they would pop out of her head, but she hid it quickly. At first she was rude and harsh to Yukio and, by extent, everyone else (more so than usual at least). But with Colossus's and Professor X's help, Yukio got to know El and they became fast friends and soon after girlfriends (which took a good week of convincing and support on Colossus's, Ororo's, Emma Frost's, and Xavier's part due to El's upbringing which was in fact part of the reason she was at the school). Now, it was pure terror. El had reverted back to her old ways, but ten times worse. Even dare to glance at her, the temperature in the room would rise twenty degrees. Not even the teachers that could get close enough to speak to her could get more than a sentence in. When she wasn't in her room or out searching for Yukio, she was in the 'garage' or one of the spare rooms working on some weird tech. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she never to a moment to rest which, due to her mutant abilities, had yet to have repercussions, but they were bound to happen soon.

Colossus and Ororo, El's two closest friends save Yukio and surprisingly Domino, had already made multiple attempts to reach the troubled mutant, but to no avail. Even Russel tried, but all that got him were three days in the hospital wing. Even Deadpool wouldn't make a joke of it, in fact he hadn't called since the incident. Domino had visited, but that did little to nothing. Finally, Professor Xavier had enough. He did not usually like to interfere with his students personal lives, but Negasonic had already sent thirteen students to the medical wing and four teachers (Colossus, Ororo, Emma Frost, and Cyclops), he could not sit idly by any longer. El was in one of the spare rooms again, she had just come back from a twenty-four hour search for Yukio, but nothing came of it. Xavier wheeled over to the door of the room. The nob was hot, but he didn't care. He opened the door quietly as to not startle the girl, but she noticed him all the same.

"What do you want?" El growled, eyes red from lack of sleep and tears. She was standing over a mess of a table filled with everything from nuts and bolts to half finished contraptions that either lay abandoned on the side of the desk or smash on the floor.

"I just wanted to talk," Professor Xavier said calmly, keeping his distance as to not put the teen further on edge.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming," El grunted turning back to the work table.

"You are not fine, Ellie," Xavier said softly, "I just want to help."

"If you want to help, go use your giant ass fancy fucking machine thing and find Yukio," El snapped.

"I told you, I already tried," Xavier sighed not evening giving a second thought to her language which, in any other situation, he would have scolded. He actually tried exactly fifteen times with said 'giant ass fancy fucking machine thing', but each time either something would interfere or there would be no trace of them.

"Then get off your lazy ass and look!" El cracked, whipping around.

"I regret to say I cannot," Xavier sighed seeing he was getting nowhere. Behind him, Colossus and Ororo approached. Having heard El's outburst from down the hall, then came to make sure no student was trying to reach the furious warhead.

"What do you two want?" El growled, the temperature rising slightly.

"El, calm down," Ororo said, her voice perfectly trained to hid her rising apprehension.

"Why should I! No one else goes out looking! No one else seems to care that Yukio is _gone_!" El practically shouts the room's temperature jumping drastically.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ellie," Charles sighs, the pain clear in his eyes, "but you simply can not go on like this." El growls and the heat in the rooms spikes, but Professor Xavier simply closes his eyes and accessing El's mind. Her defenses are up (something Charles had taught her himself), but he wasn't known as the world's strongest telepath for nothing -(yes Jean Grey is dead, sorry I was going to include her, but, well, obviously that didn't happen)-.

The temperature froze, El's eyes went wide as she felt her barriers break. She could feel the Professor's conscious enter her mind, muddling the already black waters of the young mutant's conscious.

* * *

The second Charles entered El's mind he was bombarded by tidal waves of feelings, emotion, and memories. He saw the moment Yukio was taken, he saw Yukio's admission to El, he saw some of El's most cherished moments with the cheerful mutant. Mixed with those were flashes of El back when she was basically bitching on Yukio, an occasional knife or blood would flash through the Professor's mind, but through it all, he felt her anger, her sadness, her self-hatred, her guilt. Pushing through was hard, but he didn't have to do much after a few moments. El could feel him and was quickly trying to suppress and hide everything, but she knew, he saw everything.

Charles was now sitting alone in that black abyss that was now El's mind.

"Ellie? I can not help you if you don't come out," Charles called into the dark.

"Who said I needed help! Who said I _wanted_ help?" El challenged, refusing to form. Charles sighed.

"I know this must be hard for you El, but its not your fault," the Professor said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" El growled.

"Don't act like you don't know," Charles replied, "You know I felt it, your anger, fear, sadness, shame, guilt, I felt it all." El didn't respond, but Charles became mildly aware of something trying to push him out.

"You're not getting rid of me El, you may not want it, but I am here to help you," Xavier said, "I want to find Yukio, to make Erik pay for what he did, I want to make this right."

"But how are we supposed to find her, even Cerebro won't work," El whimpered. It was so soft Charles could barely hear it.

"If only I had been faster, I could have blasted him before she ever reached him," El sighed, desperately trying to keep her sobs inside, "I should have just given myself up, then she'd be here right now, safe."

"Don't say that El, she wouldn't want that," Charles said softly. There were soft cries not too far off, they were so quiet that Charles almost thought it was Ororo or Piotr speaking. Professor Xavier made his way towards the source, finding El in a crumpled ball in the middle of all the black, crying. He leaned down, placing a hand on her back, but she flinched. He nearly forgot, El was never comfortable with physical contact. He couldn't tell if it was because of her parents, the abuse, or something else entirely, but touching her might only make it worse. Charles briefly thought through his options, but sighed. Maybe if he brought her a little joy then they could calm her down. Xavier summoned a memory of Yukio embracing an upset El and reflected the feelings she felt then onto her mind. The crumpled El whimpered, but her crying slowed. Charles smiled, pulling out of El's mind.

* * *

Charles awoke to much of the same scene as before, Ororo and Colossus in the doorway behind him and El before them, but now El was on her knees with her head in her hands, forehead pressed into the ground with silent sobs wracking her body. Ororo hurriedly pushed past Xavier and knelt by El.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," El muttered through ragged breaths, tear still falling.

"What happened Professor?" Colossus asked as Ororo cradled the teen whispering soft, soothing words into her shoulder.

"I think for the sake of Ms. Phimister's privacy, I will simply say, I tried," Professor replied before addressing Ororo, "Lets bring her to my office, Cyclops and Emma are planning on meeting me there in a few minutes to discuss any findings on Yukio's whereabouts."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Professor?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"Yes," Charles nodded, turning to lead the way.

* * *

Ororo had to half carry, half support El to the Professor's office. She was shaking and still muttering to herself. Both Ororo and Colossus glanced at her every few seconds, worry and concern etched deep in their faces. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and when the Professor opened the door Emma and Scott were already waiting. Emma gasped and rushed to El's side (she was also surprisingly close with the exploding mutant) helping Ororo bring her to a seat in the corner of the room. Both women took their place beside her, Emma trying to talk to El, quietly whispering to the teen.

"Um, Professor-" Scott said, glancing at El but Xavier gave him a hard look.

"What did you find Scott?" Charles asked, taking charge of the room with his usual persona.

"Well, nothing actually," Scott said, shame entering his voice, "but we, um, did receive something."

"Receive something?" Xavier asked both cautious and curious.

"Well, um, I don't think this is the kind of thing we should, um, discuss in front of, erm," Scott glanced back to El.

"Its about the trade, isn't it," El asked, voice broken and worn from crying. Emma nodded, concern flashing in her eyes.

"What was it?" Xavier asked. Cyclops pulled up a video on the monitor on the Professor's desk and clicked play. The video showed on the screen opposite the desk revealing it to the entire room.

* * *

'Hello X-Men," Magneto greeted with a smile, "Long time no see. I believe I have something of yours." He stepped aside revealing Yukio bound in rope chains and suspended off the ground so she didn't touch any of the walls, all of which were made of metal.

"Yukio!" El cried leaping out of her seat, held back only by Ororo and Emma on each arm.

"She was quite the handful, I must admit, but I'm not calling to talk about that," he smiled, steeping back in front of Yukio taking up the majority of the screen, "I'm hear to propose a trade. One mutant for another. I'll give you Yukio back if you send your little Negasonic to the designated location, alone. Once I receive her, I will release Yukio. I will leave her at an undetermined location for you. That is the deal I propose. You have until sunset today to answer or else I will have to play dirty and I really wouldn't want to harm any more with mutant blood. Send your answer to the included email address." With that the feed went dead and the room sat in silence for a minute. El whimpered, weakly pulling against her teachers' restraining grip. El's resitance grew as her whimpers turned to groans then to growls.

"El...," Emma pulled the younger mutant close, embracing her in a hug. El just twisted, but soon gave up and fell still again Frost.

"Could you track the call?" Xavier asked.

"No," Cyclops replied, his shame evident in his tone.

"Where's the meting place?" El asked, her voice low.

"El, I don't think-" Ororo broke in, but El wasn't having it.

"Where is the meeting place?" she demanded, her previous anger and determination returning briefly.

"I would like to have a private talk with Cyclops," Charles said calmly, "Emma, Ororo, could you please help El to her rooms? If one of you could please say with her, that would be greatly appreciated," Both women nodded before practically dragging a stone still El, half way between furious and defeated. Colossus followed closely behind.

"Now," Charles nodded to the remaining X-Men.

* * *

Both Ororo and Emma had long left when El made her escape. She was smart, only packing a few small ziplock bags of food, her wallet, and a spare change of clothes along with her phone and computer. Wearing her X-Men uniform under her casual clothes, El snuck out of the mansion, no one the wiser.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, not too long, not too short, but got to where I wanted. Okay so warning, I gave you a brief glance of it in this chapter (by brief I mean _brief_ ), but the 'mature things' will begin to start showing up. I don't mean smut, but some dark territory. I don't know how deep I'll get into it, maybe if I think it turns out good enough I'll shove it all into a one shot, but for now just keep my notice in mind. Chapter 3 should be up soon, I already have it outlined in my head so I just need some words that preferably make sense and go well together. Oh, also, if it's just one X-Men is it X-Men or X-Man, it's X-Men right because its a title? Anyway, until next time! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, I don't think I have anything to say, again... but that's okay because you're here for the story so what am I still doing talking to you! Well, I just wanted to say enjoy and please review!

* * *

Yukio didn't remember much of the 'flight' there. Nor did she remember exactly where she was in this underground bunker, but she knew that her situation was less than stellar. Magneto and a man that looked strangely like a hairier Wolverine that went by the name of Sabretooth were constantly pressing her for information about the X-Men, Professor Xavier, but most importantly, El. Magneto wanted to know all about her. Her real name, her age, where she lived, where she was from, any immediate family, everything. Of course Yukio never spoke a word besides 'fuck off' which was definitely new to her vocabulary, but then again she dated a teenage warhead so French wasn't too hard to pick up.

As Yukio hung heavily from her rope chains she constantly thought about El. She was probably furious beyond belief, but also knowing El, she was using her anger to mask whatever dark thoughts or emotions this had caused. It hurt Yukio to think about, but she somehow knew that El had fallen back into old habits. She just hoped she could get out of here soon so she could stop them from completely swallowing El like they had before the X-Men, before coming to the 'gifted school', before Yukio.

* * *

El was no idiot, in fact she was far from it. She was one of the smartest mutants the school had ever had (according to Emma Frost) she just hated showing it. Back with her mother and father, it was all about grades, grades, and grades. Oh, and a bright future complete with the perfect office job where she could work her way up the chain to get to CEO or something of the like with/or a perfect family of four: two bright, wonderful children, a courteous, respectable wife (her), and a handsome, intelligent _husband_. That was their first _disagreement_ : grades. Their second: sexual orientation which earned her some stupid therapy. Their third and final dispute: mutants vs humans. Needless to say, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was the best option unless she wanted to go to a correctional camp [for LGBT+ cause why not (fuck that shit!)] and a lab every other day to see if they could 'fix' the X-gene. Although, thinking back, El was pretty sure that her parents though she was at a correctional camp that dealt with both _'issues'_. But, either way, it had been easy for her to hack into Cyclop's laptop (where he first downloaded the video) and get both the email address and the video. If Cerebro couldn't find them then who, mutant or human, could? As long as Yukio was out of harm's way, El was at peace with whatever happened to her. As long as Yukio was safe.

* * *

Emma sighed heavily as she left the Professor's office the next day. It was early in the morning, but Charles had called Colossus, Wolverine, Cyclops, Ororo, and herself in to discuss what to do about Yukio. They came to the agreement last night that they could send El in with a tracker, but they had kinks to work out. First off, the email didn't work and still wouldn't this morning. Second, how would El react to their plan? She would probably take it well, but just to be safe they would tell her once everything was completely sorted out. Third, they had absolutely no idea what would happen to Yukio or El if they messed up, but it was probably a risk they were going to have to take. Emma walked past Negasonic's door on her way to her room and stopped, staring at it for a moment. El hadn't come out of her room yet which was especially strange seeing as she was always up before everyone else, even during normal circumstances. Worried, Emma tried the door, but it was locked. Luckily, Emma did come from a rather darker branch of the mutant tree so picking a lock was as simple as falling asleep.

Making quick work of the small barrier, Emma entered the very dark room quietly. If El was asleep the last thing Emma wanted to do was wake her, it would be the first time she's slept in just over a week now. Reaching out with her mind Emma felt around for El, but she couldn't sense anything. Eyes narrowing, Emma flicked of the lights revealing the usually organized room in a total state of disaster. Clothes lay rumpled on the floor, the desk was overflowing with trash and small knick-knacks, her bed was a mess, the only thing that was remotely clean was her bookshelf which was unsettling seeing as that was usually the messiest thing in her room.

"El? Ellie?" Emma asked, searching the room, but there was no reply.

"El?" Emma asked, worry and urgency entering her voice, but there was still no answer. Emma began tearing through the room calling out El's name every few minutes, but nothing came of it. Rushing back down the hall, Emma burst into Charles' office finding that he was in the middle of a class.

"El's gone!" Emma gasped trying to catch her breath.

"What!" Charles exclaimed as the children erupted into whispers, "Call the others, tell them to assemble here. Children, please, do not spread this news outside this classroom. Go back to your dorms and wait until your next class." The students nodded and ran out, all of them talking nervously amongst themselves.

It only took the others (Colossus, Wolverine, Ororo, and Cyclops) five minutes to arrive, all wore their worry clear on their faces save Wolverine, but that was to be expected.

"Do you know how long she's been gone?" Ororo asked.

"We should have seen this coming!" Colossus groaned.

"That must be why the email isn't working, they must have deleted it after El sent them a reply! She could have easily hacked my laptop," Cyclops exclaimed.

"Everyone calm down," Charles demanded, "I know we are all worried for El, but talking over each other will accomplish nothing. So, what do you think our next should be?"

"I found her! She still hasn't found the tracker I put on her laptop," Emma exclaimed nearly dropping the iPad she held, "But her uniform and phone trackers are not replying."

"I think we should send a team after the laptop tracker," Cyclops led, "then have others here to try to find Magneto's hideout, if we find it before they meet up then we can contact the other team to grab El while those who stayed here go to the location to retrieve Yukio." Ororo, Wolverine, and Colossus nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Wolverine, Colossus, Ororo, you'll go to find El, Cyclops, Emma, you two and I will try to find their base," Xavier instructed.

"Wait, sir, please, I want to go and find El," Emma spoke up, "please." Charles gave her a sorry look at first, but Cyclops cleared his throat turning the attention back to him.

"I think we'll be fine working with one less unless one of you wants to stay behind with us," Cyclops purposed. No one said anything.

"You four find El and if we don't contact you with a finding try to get to El and explain the original plan," Charles ordered, "If she doesn't cooperate try to slip the new tracker on her." They nodded and left to suit up.

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Cyclops asked.

"I hope so," Charles sighed turning to his desk, "Let's get started, the soon we begin, the soon we find it."

* * *

Yukio became aware of a slight rustling and grunts from above her. Waking from a fitful doze, Yukio looked up to find the mutant Sabretooth hanging above her undoing the knots that held her up. Yukio was too tired and drained to properly process what was happening. Sabretooth undid both knots, letting Yukio fall to the hard floor roughly. He then jumped down and undid the ropes around her ankles before picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Carrying her to a giant motorcycle, he tired her to the back using the ropes remaining around her wrists before hopping on himself and blasting down the road with a floating Magneto flying close ahead.

' _Please don't mean what I think this mean_ ,' Yukio begged.

* * *

' _The directions say about... here_ ,' El nodded to herself. The meeting place was just beyond the abandoned junkyard they'd fought in, but it was clear it was far from Magneto's hideout. It also probably helped that a mutant named Sabretooth (El had read up on Magneto during the week to get some background and preferably weak points, this man had been mentioned in more than one report) came riding in on a well trodden dirt road on a beat-up motorcycle with something black and flailing tied behind him and Magneto flying just ahead.

"Ah, so you did come," Magneto smiled, stopping a little ways away from her still hovering. Sabretooth pulled up beside him. Dismounting, he revealed the 'black, flailing thing': a tied up and gagged Yukio still in her X-Men uniform and looking rather worse for wear.

"Yukio!" El choked, her breath catching in her throat as she attempted to run to her girlfriend's side as Sabretooth grabbed her off the bike. Magneto smirked, motioning with his hand. A small piece of scrap metal flew up and hit El right on the side of her face causing her to stumble to the side, hand pressed against her face. Yukio screamed into the gag, eyes flushing with pain and worry matched with a sound that sounded remotely like El's name. El growled, turning to face Magneto. Removing her hand, she revealed a sizable gash that was bleeding freely.

"Tsk, tsk, you get her back the second we get you," Magneto smiled. Yukio's eyes widened impossibly bigger as she cried out into her gag, shaking her head furiously and thrashing against Sabretooth's hold on her. El stared, eyes burning furiously as if she was trying to send the elder mutant up in flames, but after a minute, she sigh heavily. Turning to Yukio, she gave a sad, defeated smile.

"I love you Yuki," El smile, eyes filled with love. Yukio screamed, thrashing violently.

"Sabre," Magneto ordered, "Bind Ms. Phimister and if she resists, give her a little reminder of our current position." Sabretooth nodded. Floating back to the ground, Magneto took Yukio from the mutant. Turning to his bike, Sabretooth retrieved thick metal cuffs that looked like a downsized version of something meant to hold Juggernaut. El eyed them warily.

"Just a little precaution, do be careful with them," Magneto said, "it took my contacts a week of all nighters to figure out how to make a material strong enough to withstand your blasts."

El didn't resist as Sabretooth cuffed her, nor did she fight when he shoved her towards his bike signaling her to move. Yukio was still thrashing and shouting into her gag, her eyes filled with tears. El gave her a weak smile, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd get to see her girlfriend.

"Negasonic!" someone cried from above. Looking up, Storm was flying straight towards them with the jet close behind. El's stomach filled with dread, if they messed this up Magneto might take Yukio again or worse!

"Sabretooth, uncuff our new comrade," Magneto ordered, his voice as hard as steel (no pun intended), "Lets see what she can do." El gaped at the man in utter disbelief and horror. He must have noticed because he continued.

"If you don't comply, I can't say what will happen to your dear Yukio," Magneto added, smirking. El turned to the approaching team, swallowing her blaze of emotions and hardening her expression. Yukio could only stare in disbelieve and angst.

' _She wouldn't, she couldn't_ ,' Yukio gulped, staring as El was released from her restrictions and faced her allies, her friends, ' _she can't_.'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this was way short, but I NEEDED this cliffhanger! School's been shitty because of one certain class, only one, but still turns my day to at least partial crap. BUT! It's the weekend so I felt like celebrating by torturing you! Okay, okay, in all honesty, I cannot wait to publish the next chapter and it is physically hurting me to not do so, but I can live for a little bliss in knowing that you are in worse anticipation because you don't know what's going to happen. I will admit, I only have a few chapters left in my plan, but I am definitely drawing this out as long as possible (no that does not mean sitting on my chapters for pure amusement). Well, until next time and PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Literally started writing this a few minutes after I published chapter 3. I really hope you enjoy it even though I'm kind of sure this plot is now pretty see through... oh! If you want that Negasonic Teenage Warhead backstory one-shot then please tell me! I do have that in the back of my mind still. Also, all you Negasonic x Yukio fans reading this, please, please, please join in by writing a fic of your own! I want to read some stuff too ya know that is preferably better than my crap (it's really not that hard to manage, but if you made it this far then you know that already)! Review please! Hope you enjoy (when do I not?) oh and there will be more X-Force action soon! And one final thing: don't. own. shit.

* * *

Yukio stared in pure horror as Storm landed in front of El and Wolverine, Emma, and Colossus jumped down from the jet which still hovered over them due to it lacking a suitable place to land.

"Give her back Magneto, _now_ ," Ororo demanded.

"Negasonic?" Magneto asked, smiling devilishly. El slung her backpack off her shoulder, throwing it aside. Standing firm in between the two groups, her eyes were empty and her face an expressionless mask.

"El?" Emma asked softly. Something flickered in El's eyes, hesitation. Magneto narrowed his eyes, and increased the pressure he was exerting on Yukio's neck causing her to choke and gasp inadvertently. El visibly flinched before taking her standard fighting stance, activating her powers.

"Ellie?" Ororo breathed, but it was too late, El was fully charged. She ran straight for the gathered X-Men who only barely dodged due to their shock.

"El! Stop!" Emma shouted, leaping out of the way as Negasonic swung a powered uppercut.

"Wolverine," Colossus shouted catching his partner's attention, "Come now." Colossus beelined towards Sabretooth and Magneto with Wolverine closing in. Magneto smiled, nodding to Sabretooth. Sabre grunted and ran to meet them. Meanwhile, Ororo and Emma were taking a defensive stance against El.

"Ellie, stop this," Ororo shouted, leaping up into the air to avoid a powered kick, "We're your friends!"

"El, snap out of it!" Emma demanded, but it was no use. Emma was trained in physical combat, but she was far from the best even in her transformed diamond-like state. El on the other hand was well versed in hand-to-hand combat thanks to both her background and natural talent for the skill, it also did not help that she had learned how to 'power-up' her attacks with small bursts of her mutant ability. Needless to say, Emma was out matched. Only a few shots were attempted, all causing the blonde to back towards a tree, before Emma was hit with a sharp, powered punch to her gut sending her flying into said tree.

"Emma!" Ororo shouted, diving for her companion, but El blocked her path. Using her powers to send a downward explosion, El was sent flying up to meet Storm, tackling her midair.

Colossus and Wolverine weren't fairing much better. Wolverine and Sabretooth were in the middle of an all out brawl, fighting, biting, and clawing at each other like mad dogs. Meanwhile, Colossus was rather tied up at the moment in a decent section of the metal wire fence that kept people from sneaking into the junkyard. It also didn't help matters seeing as he was metal, making the fence more of a precaution. Yukio was still thrashing in Magneto's arms. She, unlike El, had yet to have full control of her powers. Her electricity was too strong to use without her whip. It controlled how much power it chose to release and took whatever spare electricity it didn't need and stored it in cells hidden inside the body of the whip. That way, if Yukio ever ran out of power, she could still fight using the stored energy. El had invented her weapon, it was a gift when she became an apprentice to Storm. Now though, if she released her power not only did she run the risk of killing Magneto, she could kill everyone in the general vicinity (and specifically Colossus and Wolverine seeing as other were walking lightening rods).

"I think this has gone on long enough," Magneto said, scanning the area. El was currently on top of Storm who still refused to us her powers on the young mutant. Beyond them, Emma still lay slouched at the base of the tree she was blasted into looking like it would be a while before she rose again. In front of Magneto, Sabre and Wolverine were still at it, neither one tiring and matching each other blow for blow, both completely oblivious to the fact the Colossus was still trapped in the tight wire fence unable to do anything.

"Enough!" Magneto boomed causing everyone to freeze and turn towards him. Holding Yukio, he smiled.

"Negasonic, if you would please come here," Magneto asked calmly. Nobady moved as El slowly stood and made her way over to the villain. Magneto pulled something out of his back pocket, it was a small remote with a single red button.

"You see this?" he asked and El nodded, "Good because this is my final trick. When I press this button, your girlfriend will get a little surprise. A rather loud and red surprise in fact, so if you want to keep that from happening..." El stared at him, glancing at Yukio whose eyes were trained on her, filled with pain and denial. El nodded, refuse to meet either's eye. Yukio screamed into the gag and thrashed, kicking at the elder man causing him to frown. Shrugging he threw her to the ground and motioned for Sabre to get back on the bike.

"Any of you follow us or try to fight back, same goes," Magneto warned, "Your dear Yukio will find herself lacking the majority of her body." All the X-Men gawked or glared at the graying man who simply flashed his small smile before turning and motioning for Negasonic to get on the bike. Yukio thrashed, struggling to face the departing party. El gave her one last glance, her eyes flickering with guilt and shame, but also love. Giving her the most reassuring smile she could muster, El got on the motorcycle. An few minutes later, all that was left of the trio was a cloud of dust left by the bike.

* * *

Emma and Ororo freed a crying Yukio from her binding as Wolverine furiously stabbed the ground at his feet and Colossus disentangled himself from the fence, now in full control of his body.

"Why did you do that! We have to go after them!" Yukio cried, Ororo restraining her.

"We will Yukio, just calm down," Emma said, but her voice betrayed her. It wavered with uncertainty and despair.

"Damn it!" Wolverine cursed, "Please tell me one of you got the tracker on her." Everyone looked to Storm, she was the only one who got close enough to El.

"I regret to say that falling from the sky does not make for a good tracker attaching environment," Storm replied curtly, angered by their loss.

"Wolverine, follow them discreetly," Colossus instructed, "Ororo, contact Cyclops and the Professor, give them a detailed report and-" Yukio let out a long withheld sob, her whole body shaking.

"On second thought, Emma, take Yukio home," Colossus said, dropping the anger and command that previously charged his tone, "We'll call if anything happens." Emma nodded and took Yukio from Storm. Yukio mindlessly followed no longer able to suppress her overwhelming despair. El had given herself up for her, probably never to be seen again or worse, seen only on the battlefield.

* * *

Everyone was revealed when Yukio walked through the door. So excited in fact that it took a few minutes for them to ask the question the pair had been dreading.

"Where's Ms. Pilimister?" Professor Xavier asked. Neither answered causing Cyclops and Xavier's smiles to instantly vanish.

"She didn't..." Cyclops muttered.

"She did," Emma looked away, they had failed. Yukio began to shake, biting back silent sobs not wanting to cry in front of her teachers or peers.

"Ms. Frost, please escort Ms. Yukio to her room," Charles said, "Scot, I would like to speak with you privately." Emma lead Yukio away quietly while Charles led Scot back to his office.

"Damn it!" Cyclops exclaimed the second the door had closed.

"Be calm Scot, getting angry will not help us," Xavier said firmly, "Now, I want you to double our efforts to find El. If they plan to use her, I fear it could have disastrous consequences." Scot nodded.

"I'll make some calls," Scot agreed, "but I'm confused about one thing sir. Who does Magneto plan to control El? He can hang Yukio over her head, but I doubt he'd be that trusting."

"I don't know Scot, I wish I did, but I don't," the professor sighed. Cyclops nodded solemnly before exiting the office, leaving only piercing silence in his wake.

* * *

Scabretooth drove El back to their hideout which was not far from where they held the trade, not bothering to hood her or anything. Magneto didn't seem overly worried about it either, worrying the young captive mutant. Their hideout was nothing much from the outside, it was a simple, hollowed out tree in the middle of a deep woody area. The inside though, was another story. There were two lower levels, both completely decked out in metal, but El didn't get much time to tour because Magneto and Sabre instantly led her to a cell. They must have held Yukio there because her scent still lingered in the room, but El tried to drive it from her mind.

' _She's safe, that's all that matters_ ,' El reminded herself as she let the two men chain her to the wall.

"Victor, would you please get the serum," Magneto asked, "We have ourselves our new experiment."

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since Yukio was rescued and El was captured. A week since an encounter with Sabretooth. Three days since Yukio had any semblance of hope. They had managed to over power Sabre in their recent encounter, but he slipped through their fingers, gaining no other information besides a few grunts Wolverine seemed to understand (by understand, he recognized that they were meant to be threats and so proceeded to further beat the crap out of the mutant) and a single phrase: 'She's long gone by now'. Three days ago they received news of an X-Men suit near identical to El's being found washed up in a nearby river. The police report detailed it as being torn viciously in multiple places and blood stained a good portion of the fabric. It also stated that it seemed the suit had been in the river for approximately three to five days.

Yukio had been torn up over the first week. She was dead silent twenty-four seven and never met anyone's eye. She barely came out of her room in between classes. She barely ate and no one had the heart to intrude so they could only assume that she was sleeping, but once that report came through and Ororo broke the news to her apprentice, Yukio was barely seen. She stayed in her room all day, skipping classes and meals, ignoring her training, and never showing any part of her herself to the outside world. Some of the X-Men would check in on her, but she would never open the door. All they received was a small 'yes, I'm fine' and nothing more. If you continued to question her she would start to ignore you or ask you to leave. Storm finally set herself to ensuring Yukio's health by sitting with her everyday (although jimmying the lock on the door was probably not the best foot to start on), once in the morning, once after lunch, and once around 10 p.m., but the only improvement she made was getting the young mutant to eat a few bites a day.

Beast had managed to scanned Yukio for any signs of the threatened bomb, but all he found were bones. Deeming Yukio safe, Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-Men worked relentlessly to find El, but much like their search for Yukio, they found nothing. Wolverine went out every other day to check the forest area behind the junkyard where they last fought Magneto, expanding his searches by three miles every time, but it was a slow process and had yet to yield anything of importance. Colossus considered reaching out to Deadpool and his team to help, but decided against it. This was the X-Men's problem not theirs and they had to deal with it accordingly.

Currently, Storm was sitting with Colossus, Wolverine, and Scot in their 'research room' of sorts vainly hoping that something would beep or click or flash signaling a chance at new information, but they all knew it was a hopeless endeavor.

"Anything new today Logan?" Scot asked, eyes set on his computer screen.

"No, all I found were more trees and dirt," Wolverine grumbled, picking at the fabric of his pants.

"What about you Ororo?" Cyclops asked.

"Nothing, Yukio ate some bread today, but that was it," Storm sighed letting her head fall into her hands, "How did we let this happen?"

"We didn't do anything, Colossus was the one with them," Logan growled, "Him, the fucking X-Force, and that shithead Deadpool."

"It's no use pointing fingers," Scot scolded, "the best thing we can do for now is devote all our time to finding Negasonic."

"Ya, speaking of which, while you dumbasses were doing that, I actually found something," Deadpool piped up, leaning on the doorframe causing all the X-Men to jump in shock.

"You!" Wolverine snarled.

"Ugh, of all the shitheaded, motherfucking dicks," Deadpool exasperated dramatically.

"Why you son of a bitch," Wolverine growled, "How'd you get in here?"

"Through the door silly," Deadpool pointed, exaggerating his stance, "Seriously, how do you guys work with this numbskull? Look there's nothing in there." Wade jumped over and started knocking on Wolverine's head, but before he could get the second knock in, he found himself face to face with fluffy, pink insulation.

"Face, meet potentially poisonous building material. Potentially poisonous building material, meet the 10 time winner for Gorgeous Gazette's Sexiest Face. I think you look like a Patricia, can I call you Patricia?" Wade greeted before popping himself out, "Now that wasn't very nice, you're the host. You do know what that word means right? Host: h-o-s-t."

"Enough!" Cyclops exclaimed, "You said you found something?" The room fell silent as Wolverine's growls quieted and as Deadpool seemed to ponder his response.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think I found the kid," Deadpool shrugged.

"You what!" the X-Men exclaimed.

"Geez, quiet down, we're in a school," Deadpool wagged his finger at the mutants, "but ya, I think I found the little ray of sunshine."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Wolverine growled.

"Look Wolfie, just cause I don't particularly love you lot doesn't mean that I don't find some form of enjoyment in a select few of your presences. That little pain in the ass happened to be in my top five along with Metal-balls, Yukio, Firebrat with some serious anger management issues, and Patricia over there so I think I have some right to trust in this situation," Deadpool replied with more seriousness than his tight red spandex ass could handle. The silence that engulfed the room was suffocating, but Wade was unfazed. It was his fault after all, he knew it even after all of the old bitch's (Blind Al's) insistence that it wasn't. If he just hadn't gotten them involved then maybe both Yukio and Justin Bieber *sorry, I mean Negasonic Teenage Jesus Christ That's the Coolest Name Ever*.

"Alright, where is she?" Scott asked, but his tone was more demanding then anything else.

"Right under all your bozo's noses," Deadpool replied, "She's in the woods you've been searching for the past week."

"That's impossible! I searched those woods myself and there was nothing!" Wolverine snarled, his growls returned as a deep hum in between speakers.

"And? I don't know if you've noticed Sweet Fangs, you're not the brightest bulb in the box," Deadpool winked.

"Why you-!" Wolverine snapped, but he was stopped by a stoic Scott.

"That's _enough_! Deadpool, I'm sorry, but Wolverine is right, we've searched the forest, but there was nothing there. What you found was probably a false lead or just a coincidence. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, you are trespassing on private property."

"What! You're seriously going to believe this dickhead over me! That's bullshit! I know where the kid is!" Deadpool exclaimed dropping his usually to the wind persona.

"Deadpool. Cyclops asked you to leave," Storm said, her voice as cold as ice, but Wade only stood there shocked.

"You're honestly doing this? What about Yukio!" Deadpool argued.

"Don't tell us how to do our jobs, we've been doing this way longer than you have and have been doing a much better job of it," Wolverine cut in, "Leave, now, or I will through you out of this building myself."

"Fine," Deadpool growled, turning to leave, "Just wait until Yukio hears what you've done. See ya Patricia." With that, he left, leaving the threesome in a tense silence.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sooooooooooo sorry about how late this is. It was about half done and then school hit me hard because I am me so I didn't log on for a while. I hope you liked it, more to come! What will Deadpool do? Were Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine right to not trust him? What happened to Negasonic? What about Yukio? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I know all the answers and all shall be explained... eventually :) Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! There were finals then my break turned into a bit of a nightmare then my family got sick, now here I am cowering from illness and desperately trying to finish this chapter for both the sake of me and all of you who have waited so patiently. A special thanks to all the guest and user reviews, the followers, favorites, and the occasional plea for me to continue :) .Now, as always, I hope you enjoy and per usual, I don't own shit.

* * *

Yukio didn't know what she was doing. Lying on her disheveled bed staring at the ceiling and the nothingness the air held.

' _What am I doing? El wouldn't want me to do this, Christ, when I went missing she practically tore the city apart and I'm sat here wallowing in self pity... its too late now..._ ' Yukio sighed, closing her eyes to find some semblance of peace in sleep.

*SLAM*

Yukio jumped, nearly crashing to the ground.

"YUKIO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Deadpool shouted, "YUKIO!"

' _Wade! What is he doing here?_ '

"YUKIO!" the shouts were getting closer, but Yukio hesitated to answer. What if it was more bad news? But what if it was good news.

' _Seriously Yukio, you know that hope should be long dead, she's gone!_ ' Yukio nearly retreated further into her bed at the scolding, but then she remembered what El had done. She hadn't given up, she fought and persisted even when it seemed it was past all hope. Yukio sighed and dragged herself out of bed. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect. When she opened the door she found Wade in all his... Yukio didn't even know what to call it. He was dressed in his typical red and black uniform with a red and white striped bathrobe, bunny slippers, and, for whatever reason, a brown afro wig.

"Wade?" Yukio asked, not sure if she really believed her eyes.

"Oh! Hi Yukio!" Deadpool waved cheerily, "Listen, I got great news! I found your girl!" Yukio just stood there, pure shock rooted her to the spot and unhinged her jaw, causing it to fall to the floor. Behind the anti-hero, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Professor Xavier came running, well, kind of. Cyclops and Storm were the only ones who ran, Wolverine was on all fours for whatever reason and the Professor was rocketing down the hallway, literally.

"Woah there gramps! You could kill somebody," Wade smirked.

"Mr. Wade, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premise," Xavier said sternly.

"Oh come on Mister Freeze-" Deadpool began.

"No, I will not have this on my campus," Charles interrupted.

"But-"

"No," the professor finalized, turning to leave as Wolverine and Cyclops stepped forward to 'escort' Wade out.

"Um, Professor?" Yukio mumbled.

"Yes?" Xavier asked, turning back.

"M-may I go with Wade?" Yukio asked nervously.

"Absolutely not! That's what got you abducted in the first place," Cyclops exclaimed.

"Why do you wish to accompany Mr. Wilson?" Xavier asked, his voice calm, but his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Because sir, El never gave up and I have spent too much time hiding. If there is so much as a glimmer of hope that Ellie is still out there then I am going to pursue it," Yukio said firmly, unwavering in her standing. The professor smiled softly at Yukio's show of determination Nodding, something akin to what Yukio hoped was pride glinting in his eyes.

"You may," he agreed. The other X-Men froze as both Yukio and Deadpool grinned.

"But Professor," Wolverine began, but it was no use, Yukio and Wade were already down the hall...

* * *

Things did not turn out as Yukio had hoped... Wade being Wade did not have a plan, not even an idea of how they were going to take on Sabertooth let alone Magneto or any other mutants for that matter. He simply jumped into Dopinder's front seat and bounced impatiently until Yukio was seated before exclaiming:

"Blind-Ass Al's ho!"

That's how Yukio ended up in this situation: seated between a nice, blind elderly lady and Wade with Cable and Domino before them, arms crossed appearing very unamused.

"You expect us to do what exactly?" Domino asked again.

"We're going to break into Magneto's base, beat them to a bloody pulp, and rescue JB," Wade grinned or, at least, Yukio was pretty sure he did. With the mask it was hard to tell.

"There is no way in hell this is going to work," Cable groaned.

"I could carry all the four leaf clovers in the world and we still wouldn't have enough luck to pull this off," Domino agreed.

"Oh come on! This is true love like horror movies and a jumpy friend or chainsaws and juggling! Yukio, here, and Ripley are meant to be," Deadpool protested.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about," Blind Al sighed, "All I can say is love is worth fighting and you all had better be ready to fight hard by the sound of it."

"Thank you!" Wade exclaims, "See, someone sensible."

"Please," Yukio spoke up. Her voice was pleading, but steady, refusing to be weak with grief anymore. This was her best chance and if they didn't help her, this mission would become suicide.

"You have to help me get El back," Yukio said, "Please, it's the only thing I'll ever ask of you."

"Sorry kid, I just don't see how this could possibly do us any good other than an eternal nap," Cable replied.

"You travelled space and time to save your family, how different is this?" Yukio exclaimed.

"She has a slight point there," Domino nodded, "Whatever, I'm in. You're lucky I don't have any plans tonight."

"Fine, but if things go south, we retreat," Cable demanded, "with or without the girl."

"Deal!" Wade cried, jumping up from the couch and racing off, "I'll call Dopinder!"

"Wait, what about the plan?" Domino called after him.

"Plan-shman!"

"Did he just say 'shman'?"

"Yep..."

"We're so dead."

"Yep."

* * *

After another five hours of arguing, crayon throwing, bullets flying, and all around chaos, Yukio found herself creeping through the dark forest behind the junkyard. They had detoured from the road a while back and Wade was still sure he knew where he was going.

"We are so fucking lost," Domino groaned.

"Shut it Afro Samurai," Wade replied, "I know where I'm going."

"He uses a taxi to get around, that alone shows that he has no sense of direction," Cable grumbled.

"Hey! No one disses on Dopinder!" Deadpool exclaimed whirling around to face the time traveler. Yukio sighed and subconsciously tuned out their insistent bickering. It had been hours and they were getting nowhere. She was growing wary, though she was no where near giving up entirely, she was about five minutes away from calling it a night. Her tiredness added to the annoying buzzing in her ears that just would not stop was starting to make her rather irritated as well. The sound kept growing and growing the farther they went into this damned forest. Maybe she had been hanging out with Wade, Russel, and Cable a little too much recently although El's vocabulary did not differ by much...

"Hey guys, what's that?" Domino interrupted, something about a blobfish's ass and cocaine. Domino pointed towards a tree that glinted strangely in the moonlight. Yukio went up to it the trunk in question, running her hand along it. The bark was unnaturally smooth and cold as if made out of metal. Metal...

"I think we found it," Yukio grinned to herself, "We found it!

* * *

Author's Note: I hope it was worth the wait, though I'm sorry to say it's not my best work and I wish it were better. Thank you again for all the dedication, I know I haven't been the best with updating. We're so close to the end, I hope none of you give up know. Also, to all those who are skipping the middle chapters- where's the fun in that? I know and understand that I am not the best writer, but I cannot understand why you would just skip chapters to see the end! It takes all the adventure out of it. Anyway, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, again... BUT I do know what the rest of the story will look like so there's no worry with writers block... hopefully. As always hope you enjoy and have never owned shit.

* * *

The metal was cold beneath Yukio's fingers, but her entire being was burning. They found the hideout. They found El. Not wasting another second, Yukio hurriedly set her hands searching for any give or lock, her actions verging on desperate.

"Hey now feisty pants, I know that without your girl you might be experiencing some frustration, both sexual and emotional, but that's no reason to go down on the poor door," Wade tsk-ed, waving his finger like she was a five year old. With a huff and a cold glare, Yukio stepped away from the entrance letting Cable take a look. He examined the barrier with a calculating eye, analyzing anything and everything it came across with efficiency and precision or at least that's what Yukio hoped. Suddenly, the hand that was running along the door for any physical signs of a way in stopped. Cable's brow furrowed as he peered at the space both beneath and around his stopped hand. Pressing lightly, a tiny cover gave way. Swinging loosely on its hinges, the cover opened to reveal a flashing keypad. Cable's lips turned down in a scowl as he glowered at the lock. Domino let out an irritated sigh and came forward.

"Out of the way," she said, pushing Cable aside. Not even pausing to make an attempt at an educated guess, Domino punched random numbers into the keypad. For a second, Yukio's blood ran cold. If Domino messed this up, they could be found and her chance of rescuing El shattered. Panic flooded her veins as she watched the anti-hero's finger fall on the last number, her heart feeling as if it might burst.

The keypad dinged and the door opened with a smug Domino standing before it.

"See, it's not that hard," she smiled, walking right in. The only thing that kept Yukio's jaw in place was sheer luck, as ironic as it was. Almost as if Lady Luck herself was standing beside her, holding her hand under her chin, and nodding with a similar grin on her face. Strangely, in Yukio's mind Lady Luck looked a lot like Domino, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Magneto was down there with El and he was going to pay.

* * *

The door opened to a tight, steep stairway that seemed to wind down the inside of the 'trunk'. The walls and ceiling were metal, same kind as the door, but the floor was a different material that Yukio couldn't name. There were no decorations, no color, just the silver-gray of the walls with black coating the floor.

"It's like some kind of set out of a terrible sci-fi movie," Domino noted as they reached the end of the staircase. There was only one hallway. It faced the stairway with the same style the only difference being the doors that were evenly spaced out along the walls.

"Well, just makes things easier on us," Wade shrugged, pushing his way past to get in front. Walking right up to the first door, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and yanked. The door went flying open like it was going to rip Wade's arm off as Cable leapt into the room, gun raised and battle ready, but all he found was a toilet and sink.

"Bathroom," was all he said as he dropped his arms and turned back to the group clearly annoyed. Wade doubled over laughing as Domino smirked. Yukio would have found the incident humorous if not for their current situation. Rushing to the next door, Yukio found a bunk room with neatly made beds as if no one actually used it and the room was only for show. Hurrying to the door beside it, Yukio revealed what appeared to be a control room. There were a good dozen monitors all flashing with different camera angles of a variety of areas. The other three followed Yukio in, instantly beginning to investigate. Well, Domino, Cable, and Yukio searched while Wade... went on being Wade.

"Does anyone else find it rather suspicious that the floor in this room is gray and the walls are black while the rest of the place the floors are black and the walls are gray?" he asked, "I bet there are a lot of _dirty_ secrets in this room."

"Seriously?" Domino rolled her eyes, riffling through a few of the camera feeds.

"What? A few candles, a good song, and these hundred-ish screens, the perfect set up. All we need is a bed," Deadpool mused before gasping, "It must be in the wall!" Cable groaned, clearly it was too late to be dealing with the mercenary.

"Hey guys, check this out," Domino said, fiddling with the rewind button for one of the screens. All three gathered around where Domino stood and watched the tape.

* * *

 _El was strapped on a metal table with thick leather belts, arms above her head and legs together. Her bottom lip was busted and her bruised cheek matched the smaller one over eye. There was a cut on her forehead and her breathing seemed a little harsh, but otherwise, she looked unharmed. In front of her stood Magneto and Sabretooth with a small rolling table that you see in hospitals beside the metal-bender. On the table were two strange injectors and a veil of translucent lime green fluid._

 _"I'm going to ask you one last time," Magneto said calmly, "Join us. If you do so willingly then there won't be any pain. Refuse and our friend here can have some more fun then after that, you'll see the true power of our forces."_

 _"And I am going to tell you for the thousandth time," El snarled, "I'll die before I join you and your army of bastards." Sabretooth growled and slammed his fist into her jaw causing El to yelp. Making the mistake to let her head hang, Magneto grabbed her now aching chin, forcing her to look him in the eye._

 _"You're quite the stubborn one, I admire that in some regards," he said calmly as if they were talking casually over a meal, "but I'm afraid that will be the death of you today." El spat blood at Magneto as he pulled back, barely avoiding the liquid. She was practically growling as he stepped back, nodding to Sabretooth. The mutant stepped before El, cracking his knuckles with a terrible grin as his boss turned to the table, back to the camera._

* * *

The video cut out leaving only static, but it didn't matter, that scene was enough. Yukio was fighting back tears, but she couldn't tell if they were out of anger or guilt. None of the others were much better. Domino was shifting from foot to foot unsure of what to do. Cable was stoically silent, a pitiful look in his eye as he watched the youngest of their party while Deadpool was, for once, dead silent (yes I did just write that).

"What? No reaction? None at all? Or is your shocked silence the only thing you can come up with?" a mocking voice asked from behind them. All four whipped around to find smiling Magneto standing in the doorway with Sabretooth just beyond him. Gone were the questioning emotions, the confusion about her feelings, the only thing that Yukio knew was that he had El. He hurt her, tortured her. And she was _pissed_. Letting out a battle cry, Yukio leapt at Magneto with all the rage she possessed. Smirking, the elder mutant side stepped and Yukio was met with a painful force of gray and red. The sudden mass changed her direction causing both her and the newcomer to crash into the stairs. Growling, Yukio looked up at her attacker and her heart stopped. Standing above her was El, but not her El. This Negasonic had a new, form fitting gray suit streaked with red. It was the kind El had always hated. The ones that showed off her chest and curves in ways that were flattering, but just not her. It had been part of the reason she changed her suit from the original one Colossus gave her when she graduated to the one she wore now, well, used to wear. This suit had a covered zipper straight up the front of her body with two red streaks coming out from around her waist like a belt to paint over the curve of where her thighs met her pelvis. The zipper stopped just where her cleavage was shown off, but not flashing. Her sleeves were long with a few red streaks and a red Brotherhood of Mutants symbol -an outline of Magneto's helmet- on both upper arms. They ended at her wrists, but a bit of triangular fabric was pulled down over the backs of her hands and held in place by a string over her middle finger.

Looking beyond her suit, Yukio found her girlfriend's face. The bruises were fading, but not completely gone and a thin red line where the cut had been. What Yukio really noticed though was the color of her eyes. El's once warm (well, when looking at Yukio they were warm), brown eyes now had a ring of white where her irises were giving her an alien-like appearance.

"El..." Yukio whispered reaching up to El instinctually, "what did they do to you?" The girl before her growled and grabbed Yukio by the front of her suit lifting her off the ground with ease.

"Alright JB let's came down," Wade said, announcing his presence by grabbing El around the waist and pulling her back. El didn't seem to care, her eyes never leaving Yukio as she sparked her powers.

"Deadpool!" Yukio cried, but he refused to release the other teen or stop his attempts to rip her from Yukio. With a grunt, Wade was thrown back, slamming into Cable (Domino was in the middle of dodging an attack from Magneto so both men just flew right over her, lucky her). Yukio could only stare wide eyed at what El had done. She had felt the force of the hit, but with El being unaffected by her powers she was still in her hand.

"El stop, please," Yukio begged, but she couldn't get anything else out as El threw her up the stairs. Landing hard, she barely had time to process El powering up and charging at her. The next thing she knew, she was outside with her back digging into the loose dirt of the forest floor and her head whipping back. Through the pounding in her head and spots in her eyes Yukio watched at El landed smoothly and made her way towards her. Groaning, Yukio sat up brushing her hand over her whip.

"Listen, El I don't want to do this," Yukio said trying to calm herself as Negasonic came closer and closer, "Please, I don't want to hurt you." Nothing she said reached the brunette or stopped her advance. Steeling herself, Yukio grabbed her whip and lashed it out at the mutant. El threw up her forearms with a spark of power coating them, but the whip went wide and wrapped around her waist. Yanking the weapon back, Yukio found El pulled right in front of her. Dropping her whip Yukio instantly wrapped her arms around El and pulled her close for one final albeit desperate attempt.

"Ellie please, it's me," Yukio whispered into the other's ear, "It's me." El was stiff and silent in Yukio's arms while she was shaking with emotion. She was too wrapped up in hope and fear that she didn't notice the crackling or flashing of Negasonic's power until she felt the force of the blast throw her back into a nearby tree. With a cry, Yukio slid down the trunk and fell hard onto the ground. Struggling to tear her eyes open, Yukio could make out El moving so she stood over her. Pulling her fist back as it flared to life with power, El looked down at her with emotionless gaze. Closing her eyes and tensing for the pain to come, Yukio waited with bated breath, but the hit never came. Daring to hope, she slowly opened one eye then the other. Before her stood a trembling El, her eyes flickering from white to brown with pain filling every part of her being.

"El?" Yukio gulped. The brunette met her eyes, filling with guilt and fear as she shook before her. Crying out, El collapsed to her knees before Yukio, gripping her head tightly as if grounding her in a sea of physical pain and emotion. Tentatively reaching out, Yukio placed a hand on her fellow mutant's shoulder. El flinched at the contact, but soon she pressed into the it giving Yukio the courage to kept going. Shuffling closer to the trembling bundle in front of her, Yukio gently wrapped her arms around the other. The second her hands came in contact with El's back, the elder fell forward with a broken sob right into Yukio's waiting arms.

"Sh, it's okay, it's okay," Yukio choked, her own tears bursting forward, "I've got you." El whimpered, shaking harder and gripping her suit tightly.

"Y-yukio?" El whimpered, voice harsh and rough as her free hand clawing at the other's suit to find something more to grasp, "Yu-kio?"

"Right her El, I'm right here," Yukio cried, pulling her all the closer. Suddenly, Deadpool went flying out of the open door, head slamming into a tree branch before falling to the ground with a dead thud. Domino came running out soon after him with Cable on her heels, rushing backward as he shot into the hideout.

"Hey kid, I'm assuming that this is a lovey-dovey moment that this fanfic writer was all like 'ha! brilliant' even though it's been done like a thousand time although I do have to say it still hits me in the feels-"

"Motormouth, let's go!" Domino shouted, running out back towards the junkyard.

"Ya, what she said!" Wade nodded, jumping up and running after his teammate. Yukio shifted her grip on El so she could support her as they stood.

"Can you run?" Yukio asked as she started moving them after the rest of the group. El nodded but she looked pale and a little out of it. Yukio gave her a worried glance, but El proved her wrong by planting her feet firmly on the ground and taking off. Her steps were shaky and she was slower than normal, but she kept up with Yukio as they ran through the trees and brush. In all, Yukio couldn't be happier, well, until they reached the mansion that is.

* * *

The five-some had Dopinder waiting at the road so they didn't have to worry about escaping, but they did have to worry about glass shards as Wade jumped through the window not noticing that said window was still rolled up. Overall though, the drive back was more or less uneventful by Wade standards. He told the exciting epic of how he attempted to cave Sabretooth's face in and ended up with his head up Cable's ass. Yukio was kept laughing and smiling the entire time, but she couldn't help glancing at El who seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes foggy and occasionally going out of focus.

By the time they got back to the mansion it was nearly sunrise. Yukio waved goodbye to Wade and the others before turning to the stairs before her. El trudged her way up the stairs with Yukio beside her, the hand on her arm both guiding her and supporting her. By the time they made it to the door they could hear the familiar rustle and bustle of their mutant friends on the other side. Barely raising her hand in time to knock, the door swung open to reveal Colossus, Storm, Emma, Wolverine, Scott, and the Professor.

"El!"

"Negasonic!"

"Welcome back!"

Were just a few of the cries as the elder X-Men gathered around the couple, but as they rejoiced Yukio notice how El began leaning a little too heavily on her. Turning she barely managed to catch her partner as she fell.

"El! Ellie!"

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed and there will be more soon. Really, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: As this story draws to a close, I must thank all of you that have stuck with it and been so dedicated to the work. I would also like to say I that will be editing the entire story once it finishes to polish it up. No plot changes that I can think of so all I have to say is thank you. Oh! Hope you enjoy and when have you ever known me to own shit?

* * *

Everything ached. Her arms, her legs, her back, her neck, her chest, but especially her head. Groaning, El tried to sit up from the plush warmth that was at her back, but found her arms rather reluctant and her brain awfully apposed. Her eyes swam as a giant wave of nausea and pain threatened to overwhelm her.

"Hey, hey, easy there," a worried voice said as a hand gently pushed her back onto the bed. Turning her head, El found Storm standing over her, eyes shining with pent up glee and concern. Looking around, she found that she was back in her room. Everything was as she left it except for her desk chair. It had been pulled up to her bedside behind Ororo. Suddenly everything crashed onto El. Magneto, their hideout, the interrogations, the chemical, the fight, Yukio...

 _'Oh god, what have I done...'_

"Storm! Where's Yukio? Is she okay? Did I hurt her? What ab-" El practically exploded, eyes wide with horror and fear.

"Shh," Storm hushed, still holding El to her bed. Once she was certain the young mutant wouldn't move, she removed a hand and pointed to the beanbag chair in the far corner of the room. In it sat a sleeping Yukio. She looked exhausted and worn, but El couldn't be more relieved.

"How is she?" she asked worriedly, eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

"She's fine, it was you we were all worried about," Storm chuckled as El looked back at her with confusion, "You nearly gave us all a heart attack when you two got home. Collapsed right on the front steps, we couldn't even get a word out of you."

"Oh," was all El said in reply, turning back to Yukio.

 _'She must have gone through so much and it's all because of me. This is all my fault... she must hate me...'_ El whimpered at the thought, but suddenly a voice in the back of her mind pipped up and said, _'Please, like you deserved her in the first place.'_

Ignorant of El's inner turmoil, Storm turned from the young mutant and reached for something on the bedside table. Once she retrieved it, she returned her attention to the girl next to her.

"Here, drink this," Ororo advised, holding out a cup, "it should help with the nausea."

"I'm fine," El groaned turning away from the elder. Storm raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Placing the cup back down, she pulled the blankets up to the other girl's neck. Placing a cool hand on El's forehead, she ran her hands through her ruffled hair. El closed her eyes and subconsciously lend into the touch. Storm smiled as her student relaxed back into sleep's embrace.

* * *

When Yukio awoke the room was dark and Storm was sleeping in her desk chair with a book laying on her lap. Stretching, Yukio stood and hobbled to El's bed as she tried to recirculate blood to her sleeping leg. Resting once her leg woke up, Yukio sat beside El. She always looked most at peace sleeping. No hardened lines from her childhood, no stress from daily worries, no scars from battle, no dark circles from any troubles, just peace and dreams. These acknowledgements brought a calm albeit tired smile from the mutant. Taking El's hand win her own, Yukio brushed her fingers through the soft curls that still managed to stay standing through the battle and endless amount of restless tossing and turning its bearer seemed to do in her sleep. El hummed sleepily and attempted to lean into the hand at her head. Yukio sucked in a breath, a shard of hope piercing her heart.

"El?" Yukio whispered hesitantly, unconsciously gripping her love's hand tighter. The young mutant gave an unintelligible moan that caused Yukio's heart to flutter. Another spark of hope flashed in Yukio's eyes, brightening them and banishing any last remnant of sleep.

"Come on Ellie, come back to me," Yukio begged. El's eyes fluttered. Yukio leaned down and gently pressed her lips to El's in a show of comfort and encouragement, hoping that the other would understand. Pulling away, she could feel thick tears rolling down her face. A hand suddenly held her cheek and caringly brushed her tears away. Yukio hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them and found El smiling back up at her. The teen's eyes were glazed but Yukio couldn't tell if it was with tears of her own or the meds that Beast had injected her with.

"Hey," El choked, brushing her thumb back over her girlfriend's cheek now glistening with newly fallen tears.

"Hi," Yukio half sobbed, unable to keep the cracking barrier behind her eyes. Breaking, Yukio grabbed El into a fierce embrace which was readily returned with equal care and desperate need. It only took an ounce of pressure for Yukio's head to fall into the crook of El's neck. The brunette wrapped her arms around the younger's waist as Yukio's hands moved to fist El's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay," El whispered, nuzzling her cheek into the un-brushed mass falling from Yukio's head, "I've got you."

"I-I t-thought I l-lost you," Yukio stuttered, pressing her face further into El's shoulder.

"I know, shh, I know," El replied soothingly moving her hands up and down Yukio's back, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, w-what?" Yukio stumbled pulling away to look at her girlfriend. She found tears leaking out of the corners of El's eyes as she watched her with sorrow and guilt.

"I'm sorry," El whispered, "It's all my fault *sniff* I had him, I should have kn-known. I-If I had b-been f-f-faster, I c-could h-have stopped h-him. It's a-all m-my f-fault." Yukio didn't spare a second past the one she needed to process her girlfriend's words. Grabbing El again, she effectively switched their roles as El practically collapsed into her arms with barely suppressed sobs and I'm sorry-s falling from her lips. More tears welled up in Yukio's eyes at El's pain.

"No, I'm sorry," Yukio sighed pulling El closer, "If I had been stronger I could have ended this days ago. I was weak and pathetic and you suffered for it."

"N-no! That not t-true!" El cried pulling back, but neither girl let go entirely.

"None of it's true," Storm said gently, surprising both mutants, "We all tired to do what we thought was right and it just didn't quite turn out as we hoped. The important thing is that you two are back together and we're all safe." Both girls before Storm looked up at her in mute shock. Yukio was the first to come around, eyes softening before smiling sadly and turning back to El.

"She's right," Yukio said pushing El's chin up gently with her finger so she would meet her gaze. The eyes that met her were still filled with shame and weight.

"But I-" El whimpered, but Yukio merely shook her head before pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

"Why does it matter whose fault it was," Yukio replied, "We have to grow and move past this. If you truly believe that blaming yourself for every accident that occurred over the course of these past weeks will help you move forward then I will stand with you every step of the way, but El, I don't think that will help and I don't want to lose you a second time." El let loose a strangled whined at her grief and guilt, but soon found the cool of Yukio's lips moving gently against hers. Caring hands moved loving along her sides as she succumbed to the ministrations.

When they parted, Yukio was smiling warmly as a light blush coated El's face. With a giggle, she pecked both of El's cheeks (much to the brunette's embarrassment) before turning back to Storm, but instead of Storm, Wade sat lounging in his Deadpool suit on the desk chair, phone out and recording.

"This is gonna make for an awesome fanfic, my page is going blow up!" Wade exclaimed, "Oh, hi Yukio!"

"WADE!"

"Oh holy shit balls! Oh holy shit balls! Oh holy shit balls!"

 _Fin_

* * *

Author's Note: Before any of you ask, yes the last line is from an actual song from Deadpool 2. I found it rather comical if I ended this way seeing as it's the same way the credits ended in Deadpool 2. I hope you all enjoyed! This is officially my first completed fic, but I will be editing this so be on the look out for changes (that was for all those that didn't read the opening note but why read only the bottom?). Thank you all so much for your dedication and support and (once again) I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
